


Stages of Day

by noplacespecial



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Been thinking about her alot lately."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/profile)[**stagesoflove**](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove/); each section is a double drabble based on the italicized prompt. I'm slowly easing myself back into the WeeVer rhythm, so hopefully they've come out decently despite what a beating they've taken this season.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica, Weevil, Lilly, or any other character herein. They belong to Rob Thomas, the CW, and Silver Pictures. No copyright infringement intended - this is purely for my own benefit.

~*~

**Commiserate**

On _noon_ of October 11, Veronica awakens to a silent house. Her dad is chasing a bail jumper in Portland and she vaguely wonders if he planned it this way on purpose. She dismisses the thought and crawls out of bed, shooing Backup away. The kitchen tiles are cold under her bare feet, but there's steaming hot coffee waiting for her in the pot.

Lilly's junior year class portrait sits in a small frame on the mantle, next to pictures of Veronica and Keith, a few featuring Lianne, some including Cliff, Wallace, Alicia. Usually it makes Veronica smile to see them all grouped together, as if they were all family. Today, she studiously avoids looking at the display, restlessly fingering with the pendant around her neck. She's trying to decide if going to Sociology is really worth it when there's a knock at the front door.

Veronica doesn't know if there's anybody else she would have rather seen than Weevil, fidgeting back and forth on her doorstep.

"Hey," she says softly. He nods a "hello".

"Wanna get outta here?" he asks. Veronica can do nothing to stop the smile that crosses her face, and the Sociology debate is quickly forgotten.

~*~

**Blossom**

As Veronica's polished toes are digging into the warm sand of Dog Beach, she suddenly remembers that today was a quiz day in Sociology. Well, so much for those fifteen points. Grunting, she picks up a handful of sand and chucks it in Weevil's direction.

"Woman, I'd watch where I throw that stuff if I were you," he warns. Veronica only laughs - flopped out on his back in the sand with Backup curled against his side, he looks anything but menacing.

"Oh if only Lilly could see you now," she teases, fingering her necklace. Weevil chuckles.

"What, whipped by another tiny little white girl?" Veronica opens and closes her mouth, unsure of how to respond. Weevil is looking directly at her, eyes wide and dark even as he squints against the fading _afternoon_ sun. She flushes, pulling her knees up to her chest as she tears her eyes away from his.

Veronica doesn't remember a time when she was the first to look away from anyone. She doesn't remember Weevil being so frank with her; doesn't ever remember his gaze burning quite so hot. It's all very new and very disconcerting, but she finds that it's not altogether unpleasant.

~*~

**Grieve**

The setting sun dips to just the right angle, making the granite of Lilly's tombstone sparkle. Veronica likes to imagine it's her former best friend's way of still flashing that irrepressible grin of hers. She wonders how often Weevil visits this site, but doesn't ask.

"What do you usually do on this day?" he questions from beside her. Veronica shrugs.

"I usually spend it with my dad," she admits. "He calls me out of school, we just sit and watch movies - Lilly spent so much time at my house that she was family, and there were a few that we would always watch together. Mom would watch, too. Sometimes I think it's our way of remembering them both. We always stop by here after dinner."

"Why isn't he here now?" Veronica smiles faintly, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Business trip. He hasn't even called. I think...I think he's starting to forget. Or at least he's trying to."

She tilts her head back and sniffs, trying to conceal tears fighting their way out. Weevil takes a step closer in the _dusk_ and slides an arm around her waist, and she's surprised just how much the warmth calms her.

~*~

**Stay**

They stay at the cemetery for hours, sitting cross-legged across from each other on the grass in front of Lilly's tombstone, talking to her and each other. By the time they leave, the _night_ sky is darkened and star-scattered. Their cars sit side-by-side in the parking lot, and they shuffle their feet awkwardly against the gravel as they avoid saying goodbye. It's Veronica, unsurprisingly, who rips off the band-aid.

"Do you…want to stay with me, just for tonight?" she asks. She almost doesn't recognize her own voice, thin and hesitant. Weevil refuses to meet her eyes, concentrating on his battered sneakers.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he mutters. Veronica reaches over to take his hand in hers, squeezing firmly.

"I do." He still looks uncertain, until Backup decides to make his opinion known. He launches himself at Weevil, licking anything available. Weevil grins, patting the dog's head. "See?" Veronica teases. "Now you have to come. Wouldn't want to make Backup mad, would you?"

"Oh no, I've seen what that dog can do."

"Well then. Let's go." Veronica turns, climbs into her car. Weevil follows her. He wonders if there was ever a time when he didn't.

~*~

**Visit**

"_Nice!_" Lilly congratulates, eyeing Weevil's slumbering form. Veronica gives a bemused smile.

"What can I say? You have great taste," she retorts. Lilly rolls her eyes.

"Obviously."

Veronica used to dream about Lilly every moment, awake or asleep. Now her best friend comes in spurts, waxing and waning depending on how much sleep she's getting. Sometimes she's covered in blood, sometimes shouting angrily. But on the _dawn_ing of her death, never fail, she shows up to give Veronica a hard time about her love life and tease her about her clothes, as if she'd never left.

The dreams are usually short, but so vivid and real that Veronica feels like she's just had an actual, live conversation. She knows most people would probably think she's crazy, so when she opens her eyes to see Weevil staring at her, she's waiting for that look of disbelief. Nevertheless, she grins at him.

"I guess we have official approval," she says. Weevil doesn't ask what she's talking about - instead, he settles his full weight on top of her and buries his face into her neck, pulling her close.

"That's good," he declares, his hands coming to cradle her hips. "That's real good."


End file.
